One-face or two-face designs of single-stage or multistage planetary transmissions are conventional. They include at least one planetary-gear carrier having a web face, one or more planets, at least one sun, and at least one ring gear.
Series of planetary transmissions include several sizes, which each contain several variants. For example, gearing data of the toothed parts vary within a size. The size in itself is defined by one parameter or a number of parameters. The parameters of the axis height of a shaft, such as an input or output shaft, may be conventional in this case. As an alternative, or in combination, the size may also be defined by nominal torque values or nominal power outputs. In this context, it is disadvantageous that a large variety of parts is necessary for the many variants, and that the manufacturing and storage costs are therefore high. In particular, when a large range of implementable gear ratios is necessary, not only must the gearing data be varied, but also the structural designs may have to be varied, which increases the variety of parts even further.
In the case of drive units or transmissions, the maximum transmittable torques of the specific variants may be calculated or determined. One skilled in the art may design the series in such a manner, that the gradation of the gear ratios allows the customers as many uses as possible, and that the gradation of the torques satisfies the usual market requirements.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a series of planetary transmissions, which may have low manufacturing and storage costs, while having a large range of implementable gear ratios.